1. Field
Embodiments are generally related to systems and methods for displaying aggregated stack traces.
2. Related
In general, when a program running on a computer generates an error, a stack trace is automatically generated which provides insight into the cause(s) of the error. This information is often analyzed by source code developers in order to determine the root of the error and potential fixes. However, as the complexity of a computer program increases, stack traces may not necessarily identify the exact location of the error within the source code. Since the point at which a program fails is often distinct from the location of the error, a developer may spend a significant amount of time analyzing the source code in order to determine the lines of code generating the error.